This invention relates to new and useful improvements in holders for keys and the like. Conventionally such key rings or holders comprise split rings which are difficult to manipulate in order to remove or replace keys thereon.
Other types of key holders are known but it is believed that the present device is of a simple and improved construction which may readily be manufactured and manipulated during use.